While bicyclists competing and training at velodrome facilities and dedicated tracks may enjoy fixed riding conditions, those same riders and others may experience or even prefer a wide variety of conditions such as steep and varying grades, inconsistently banked turns, and the many other challenging and unique features found along riding and racing courses that are selected from existing geographies and roadways. Thus, while the perfection of riding form and posture upon a bicycle can be achieved at a specialized riding facility or on a stationary training bike, riders who follow or design their own courses across both urban and rural landscapes find their attentions drawn to the realities of traffic, other riders, and imperfect course conditions. Especially where irregular uphill and downhill grades are present along a riding course, bicyclists find themselves shifting about on their saddles, lifting themselves from their saddles, and generally leaning and moving about over their bikes.
Some bicyclists particularly experience shifting rearward on their saddles and the need to pull on their handlebars to prevent such shifting. Undesired strains are therefore experienced in their hands and lower backs, and their shifting riding positions compromise their efficiencies and performances.
Whether or not a bicyclist is aware of adverse affects such as rearward shifting or handlebar clenching, riders and bike makers may have long neglected to provide innovations for improving power transfer from the body of a rider to the pedals of a bike. Improvements in seating accessories or seats themselves for increasing pedaling forces and efficiencies are not readily apparent on the market.